1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable grill or portable kitchen unit designed for outdoor use, and in particular to an outdoor portable kitchen unit which includes a cooking unit which is translatable between a position over a heat source and a position laterally adjacent to the heat source, for cooling and/or further preparation of the foods being cooked within the unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable outdoor grills have been known for many years, and recently the trend has been toward more complex units, offering larger cooking areas and greater degree of heat source control. However, a need has existed for units with incorporated food preparation areas, as well as a more convenient means of removing the cooked foods from the burner region for cooling an/or further preparation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to fulfil these needs, by providing a portable kitchen unit having food preparation areas on either side of the cooking area, and being provided with a grill or grate-style cooking surface which, together with an incorporated grate support/surround and a hood unit, is translatable fully laterally to one side of the heat source/burners, so as to provide a convenient means of removing the cooked foods from the heat source for cooling and/or further preparation.